The Dream
by eternal-rose2003
Summary: Tifa's been having this dream for awhile now and within the dream a man holds her and tells her he'll never leave her side. what if it wasn't just a dream but a vision.


It's 1:24 am in Midgar. Young Tifa Lockheart lies in her bed crying. She loved Cloud, oh god she loved him. But he'll never see that, all he'll see is his precious Aeris. "Aeris Gainsborough *humph* what does he see in that prissy little flower girl. I know him better then anyone else, im his childhood friend after all. I was so close and then she had to come along. IT'S NOT FAIR!" she said to herself between sobs and sighs. She slowly got up and went onto her balcony, on her way there she walked passed Cloud and Aeris's room and another tear rolled down her already soaked face. On the balcony she felt the cool breeze blowing through her dark brown hair. It felt good especially since she had the dream again.  
  
For 2 weeks now she's been having the same dream night after night and even sometimes she'd have them in the day. In her dream she'd see Cloud. She'd start to run to him and then he'd turn his back to her and walk away with Aeris. Then she'd fall to her knees and cry, but suddenly a figure would come up behind and hold her and tell her he'll never leave her side. Then she'd wake up. 'I wonder who he is and why do I have this dream all the time. Is it actually just a dream or is it a vision. Anyways no matter, I should get some sleep soon' she thought to herself and then headed to bed. Tifa woke up at about 1:30 pm, which worried everyone. Tifa's usually the first one up it's not normal for her to wake up so late. " Are you alright Tifa?" Barret asked, " Yes im alright Barret thank you for asking. I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back soon", "Ok Tifa. But be careful, you don't look so good" Cloud told her " Oh Cloud you worry too much............" Tifa fainted right there on the spot. "Oh my god Tifa" they all yelled as they got her up and rushed her to the hospital.  
  
Tifa woke up 2 days later in a hospital bed. She looked around the room and found her Barret there by her side. " Are you ok? you gave me such a #@*&ing scare you know that", "*giggle* im feeling much better now really". Barret just smiled and gave her a small noogie. A month had passed and Tifa was still having that dream but now it was at the point where it was driving her crazy. She needed out, she needed to get away from Midgar, Shinra, Mako, her friends everything desperately. So late one night she packed her bag and left for Costa Sol, they wouldn't find there.  
  
It took a while to get there but she did. She found herself a home and opened a self-defense school, but she still had that dream. "Why..why am I having this dream?!". One day while walking along the beach she found Phoenix materia and as soon as she touched it she heard a voice inside her tell her that her dream is indeed a vision, the figure represents her true love that she's searching for and he's searching for her too. " Was that for real??" she said to herself still in shock. She ran back home and picked up the phone but who was she going to call, who can she tell this to that will understand? Aeris!. Tifa knew it was Aeris that has taken Cloud from her but she didn't care anymore, there was a guy out there for her and it wasn't Cloud. She called the house hoping it would be Aeris that would answer and it was.  
  
"Hello" "Aeris it's me Tifa" "Oh my god Tifa where are you everyone's worried.." "Well tell them not to worry im fine but I need to talk to you about something" "Ok what is it?". Tifa explained to Aeris about the dream, the figure and the voice and she hoped Aeris didn't think she was just plain crazy. Aeris didn't think Tifa was crazy at all, she told Tifa to pay closer attention to her dream and everything else around her, she might find a clue to who this mystery guy is. "Thanks Aeris for listening to me and giving me advice I really needed it" "No problem any time take care now and if you need any help don't hesitant to call. We all love you Tifa and wouldn't like it if you got hurt" "I know, I will bye Aeris give everyone my love" "Ok bye Tifa good luck".  
  
That night Tifa took sleeping pills to make sure she would stay asleep to see more of her dream. So far the same. She sees Cloud turns his back and go to Aeris, then she falls to her knees crying and then the figure holding her telling her he will never leave her side. BUT this time she didn't wake up. " I know you probably hate me though" he said to her "Why would I hate you??". The dream started fading out she couldn't make out what he was saying all she heard was 'SHINRA'. She woke up at 11:45am and called Aeris once again.  
  
"Hello" "Aeris I got a clue" "Oh Tifa that's great what is it?" "Shinra. he has something to do with shinra that's why in my dream he said I probably hate him" "Ok ill look around Shinra and see if any of them had a weird dream like yours" "Ok thanks I have to find him" "And you will I promise". 4 months had gone by and Tifa and Aeris still could not figure out whom the mystery guy was. Now Tifa was getting desperate to find him. She went to the golden saucer and went to see a fortuneteller. "Ah good evening Miss Lockheart" "How do you know my name?" "I'm psychic remember. well you will find him tonight" "Really!?" "Yes be on the beach at midnight he'll be there because he won't be able to sleep just like you" "Oh thank you thank you". Tifa gave her 40 gil when it was only 20 gil, she didn't care she was so happy to hear this information. She eagerly waited for midnight to come and when it did she ran as fast as she could to the beach. And she saw the figure. Tifa ran up to him and stop dead in her tracks when she say who was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Rufus Shinra? no way" "You! your that girl from Avalanche" "My name is Tifa!". Tifa fell to her knees and started cry she gave up, he couldn't be her mystery guy, come on he's Rufus Shinra for god's sake. When he saw Tifa fall to her knees it reminded him of the dream he'd been having. 'Wait a minute she is the mystery girl from my dream im sure of it' he thought to himself 'I'll test her'. Rufus walked up behind her, kneeled down and held her. "I'll never leave your side" "What? What did you say?!!". 'It's him, my true love is Rufus Shinra this is unbelievable, but I feel so warm and safe in his arms. I guess he can be it' she thought. "You...your the guy from my dream?" "Yes and your the girl from mine". Unbelievable they were both crying, but they were happy tears.  
  
After so long they had found each other." without even knowing who you were I had fallen in love with you even if I thought you were just a dream girl Tifa" "And I fell in love with you Rufus" "I refuse to let you go and I refuse to let anyone else have you. Tifa would you please be Mrs. Shinra?". Tifa's eyes filled up with tears of joy and then she leaped into Rufus's arms "Of course I will". Then right there in the light of the moon  
  
and stars they shared their first kiss. It was long and passionate, they wished that this kiss wouldn't end but it did. Back in Midgar a month later. "I'm worried I haven't heard from Tifa in a month" Aeris said while walking back'n'forth, "Don't worry we'll find her" Cloud said right about to head out the door. As soon as he opened the door there stood Turks. "Come with us" "Come and make us $#@&". The Turks were about to get rough when Rufus arrived. " Settle down!" "RUFUS SHINRA!!!" Cloud and co. yelled out in shock. "What the hell do you want?!" Barret said, "It's not me who wants to see you all, it's.....". Suddenly Tifa stepped out of the limo Rufus was in, wearing a beautiful purple dress. "TIFA!!!!" her friends were happy to see her but surprised to see her getting out of Rufus's limo. "Hey guys" "Tifa why haven't you called?" "Oh im sorry Aeris but I was busy moving in with my fiancé..." "FIANCEE!!!" they all cried out, "How many time are the yell something out together?" Rude asked Reno " I really don't know". Tifa giggled and went and stood beside Rufus, " Yes Fiancé. Me and Rufus are to be wed next Saturday" "Tifa is he the figure?" "Yes Aeris" "Figure??!" Cloud was confused and so were the rest of the guys. Aeris, Tifa and Rufus just laughed.  
  
Saturday June 13th at 2:37pm, Rufus and Tifa were announced Mr. and Mrs. Shinra. Tifa also announced to everyone that she was 1-month pregant. And on February 24th Adrian Shinra was born, but that's another story.  
  
END. 


End file.
